The Man Who Made Forever -not Phan-
by Phoenix Melody Lester
Summary: When Laura Peterson moves to London with her best friend, Camia Waters, she expects to live a normal life. However, when the two girls run into the YouTube-famous Dan Howell and Phil Lester, their lives change for the better. My first story on the site, I'll try to update regularly :)


**A/N:** **hey guys :) This is my first story posted on the site, so I'm a little nervous... Reviews would mean the world to me, especially critical ones, I love criticism because it helps me to improve my writing :) Anyway, enough from me, I hope you enjoy the story :)**

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Dan or Phil (unfortunately) and probably never will. sigh.**

I stood at the Baggage Carousel with my best friend Camia. We had just flown into London from Orlando after fifteen years living there. Camia had been there her whole life, but I'd moved there to live with my dad when I was five. Now, at the age of twenty, I had decided to come back to London. I finally found my case on the baggage rail and lifted it down to the floor. "Ready to greet London?" I asked Cami with a smile. She had never been to London before, and it had always been her dream to visit, so I thought I'd bring her along for the ride. "Sure! Let's go!" she grinned. "Okay, we'll need to get a cab or a bus or SOMETHING to our apartment, it's a looooooong walk from here," I said. "How about we get the tube?" Cam suggested. My cheeks burned scarlet with embarrassment, because I was the one who was supposed to know where she was going! I nodded and led her to the nearest station.

When we eventually managed to get on a train, we found a space that JUST about fit our cases and our bodies into the miniscule gap. I found myself wedged between the glass of the door and some sweaty guy who smelled like he hadn't bathed in weeks. Four stops later, and the train had emptied a little. I managed to find my way back to Cam with both my possessions and my dignity intact. "How much LONGER?!" Cami groaned. "Next stop!" I said cheerfully. The claustrophobic carriage of the tube train spat us out at Waterloo station. Dragging our overfilled cases behind us, Cami and I pushed our way through the late-night crowds to the exit. Finally, we broke through the crowd and reached the cool London breeze on the surface. "Only a five minute walk from here to the apartment," I told Cam with a smile. "Great!" she laughed. We snaked our way through the crowded streets of London until we reached our apartment. It was pretty luxurious, with 2 queen-sized beds in separate rooms, a massive TV in the living area and a separate bathroom for each of us. I plopped my case at the foot of my bed, having chosen my room and explored a little. It was getting late, and I was completely exhausted, so I said goodnight to Cam and fell asleep straight away, still in my skinny jeans and hoodie.

I woke the next morning to a very rare burst of sunlight. London weather was never this nice, or so I had heard. I rolled out of bed and went to wake Cami. Of course, she was already awake, brushing her sleek golden hair out until it shone. "Morning, Cami," I smiled, giving her a small wave. She saw my reflection in the glass mirror on the vanity cabinet, and returned the gesture cheerfully. I perched myself on the edge of her bed and asked "What shall we do today?" Cam stopped brushing her hair and set her brush down on the table. "I don't know… I don't really feel like shopping yet, but we do need some stuff for breakfast, I'm starving!" I laughed at her logic: Food before Fashion. "There's a Starbucks near here I think, we could go get breakfast there?" I suggested. Cam's face immediately lit up. She picked up a pillow from the foot of her bed and threw it at me. "Get out and get ready then! I'm HUNGRY!" she laughed. I giggled and exited her room, closing the door behind me. When I reached my room, I hoisted my case up onto the bed and unzipped it, trying to pick out a half decent outfit. The weather was kind of warm, but I knew it wouldn't last. In the end, I settled for my grey skinny jeans, a thin black strapped untertop and a loose dark green wool jumper. I brushed my red-brown hair out of its messy ponytail and grabbed a grey beanie from my case, shoving it on top of my smooth, straight hair. I quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, grabbed my purse and bag, then summoned Cami. "One second!" she called. "I thought you were 'STARVING!' Cam?" I said with a smirk. "I'm COMING!" she called, hopping out of her room as she pulled on her boots. I laced up my black converse and walked out the door, Cam hot on my heels. "So where exactly IS this Starbucks?" Cami asked. "Uh… I'm not sure actually… But I know it's around somewhere…" I said uncertainly. "Well, we'd best hurry up and find it, otherwise I might die of starvation," Cami said in mock devastation. "Oh shut up you!" I laughed. She gave me a playful shove, and I shoved her back. Maybe a little too hard. She staggered sideways and fell straight into a young guy with chocolate eyes and hair to match. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She gasped quickly. "Hey, it's no problem," the guy laughed. "I'm Cami, Cami Waters," she said breathlessly, holding out her hand. I could see it in her eyes, she was falling for him. I personally couldn't blame her, he was truly attractive, but she had only just met him! "Dan Howell," he grinned, shaking Cam's hand. I'd heard that name somewhere before, I was sure of it… I decided it was time to make myself known too. "I'm Laura, Laura Peterson," I said, mocking Cami as I held out my hand for Dan to shake. "Great to meet you!" He smiled, shaking my hand. It was then I noticed the other guy standing behind Dan. Tall, pale skinned, with ebony hair and beautiful crystal blue eyes. He looked completely adorable. "Phil Lester," he said, shaking both mine and Cam's hand. "Great to meet you guys!" I smiled. "Hey, where were you two headed? 'Cause we were going to Starbucks if you wanted to join us?" Dan asked. "Sure, we'd love to!" Cami said quickly, "Wouldn't we Laura?" I laughed. "Sure, we were heading there anyway!" I replied. "Great, let's go then!" Dan grinned.

The ten minute walk to Starbucks was enjoyable. When we arrived in the café, Dan and Phil ordered their usual's and me and Cami froze. "I'd strongly recommend the cinnamon and ginger latte, it's a real treat," Phil advised, pointing it out on the menu. "Great, then that's what I'll have! Any food recommendations?" I asked. "The Chocolate Brownie. It's to die for," he grinned. Phil ordered for me, and Dan ordered for Cami. When our food and drinks arrived, Phil watched apprehensively as I took my first sip of the latte. "Mmmm! This is AMAZING!" I sighed. Phil laughed. "You won't believe me when I tell you that the brownie is even better," he smiled. I shook my head and took a bite of the brownie. "OH my god! You're SO right, this IS to die for!" I laughed. Phil laughed too, and soon Cami and Dan joined in. Cam was slowly taking sips of her chocolocolatte, a favourite of Dan's apparently, and nibbling on her yoghurt and cranberry shortbread slice. "OMG Cam, you are so flippin' HEALTHY! Have a bit of chocolate, love!" I laughed. "The latte's enough thanks," she smirked.

We got to know a lot about Dan and Phil over our Starbucks. I learned that they were both kind of celebrities in the world of YouTube, and that they lived in a flat together not too far from where we were staying! "What's it like, being a famous YouTuber?" Cam asked Dan in awe. "Meh, it's alright. We travel a lot, so we're always kept busy, but we don't mind, do we Phil? Phil?!" Dan repeated, jerking me and Phil out of a rather funny conversation. "What?" Phil asked. Dan slapped his hand to his forehead, and Cami laughed. "We don't mind travelling, do we?" He repeated. "Not at all. It can get a little hectic and tiresome, but we've seen more of the world in five years than most have in fifteen. Its great fun, really," he answered. "You are so lucky!" Cami sighed, "This is the first time I've left Orlando." Dan smiled. "We've been there! We did Playlists Live last year! It was great!" He said. Cam smiled.

We spent around three hours in Starbucks together before Dan's phone started ringing. "Well, at least you know it's not me calling," Phil smiled. Dan laughed. "Excuse me..." He sighed, whipping his iPhone out of his pocket to check the caller ID. "PJ..." He muttered. "Answer it, Dan, it must be important. You know he never calls unless it's necessary," said Phil. Dan sighed and answered the phone. We all went quiet. "Hello? Yes, Peej, you know its Dan. What? What do you mean? Oh kaay... Elaborate... No, I don't mean it's elaborate, I mean can you explain more... Okay... Does it have to be now, I'm kind of busy..." He glanced at us. "Really? Fine, we'll be right there... And you can't break it yourself? No? Okay, I'll get Phil to pick up the screwdriver and hammer on the way over... No, Peej, you know we're awful at DIY, Phil can't even put up a Christmas Tree without causing havoc..." Phil went bright pink. "Alright, we'll be there soon... Bye... Yeah, bye." Dan tapped the screen and cut off the call, placing his phone back in his pocket. He sighed. "What is it?" Phil asked. "Chris got himself locked in the pantry. He shut the door and the lock clicked in, and now it won't budge, so PJ needs us to break the lock. I don't know WHY he thinks WE can do it if he can't, but there you go. Trust Chris to lock himself in the pantry AGAIN!" Dan sighed, his head in his hands. "Well, I guess we'd better get going then," Phil sighed. We all got up and made our way out of Starbucks. Before we went our separate ways, however, Phil stopped and pulled out a pen and paper. "Here..." He said, scribbling a number and handing me the paper. "I'd like to see you again, text me if ever you get the chance." I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, I will, I promise. Here, take mine," I smiled, scribbling it down on his notepad. He smiled and said "I'll text you if you don't get round to texting me. Maybe I'll message you tonight, I don't know." I smiled and waved. "Good luck in getting your friend out the pantry!" I called. Phil rolled his eyes and laughed. I waved goodbye and, with Cami, made my way back to the apartment.

**A/N: Hey there again! **

**Congratulations on finishing the chapter! Please review and tell me if you enjoyed it and also how I could improve, I LOVE CRITICISM, so pleaseeee! I do have the second chapter written, so let me know if you guys want to see more of this story or if you purely-full-on-hated it in the reviews, or PM me :) Also, if you want any personals written for you, PM me, I'll be more than happy to write you one up and send it to you through the PMs. (I said PM a lot there...) Anywho, thanks for reading this chapter, and let me know if you want more!**

**-Phoenix Melody Lester x**


End file.
